


Well Spent

by pricklyteeth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Frotting, M/M, Movie Night, So many kisses, happy belated birthday joom, lots of kisses, what else can i say, xingmyeon are disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: It's Junmyeon's birthday and he deserves some kisses, so Yixing gives them to him.





	Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> this is a belated birthday fic inspired by my mommy rusty (@gremlinology on twit, @carpenterbee on here) talking w me ab yixing givin jun sweet kisses and also me yellin at ana (@felentae on here and twit) ab xingmyeon frotting on a couch :> i was trying to get this out on time but everything lately has been a lot and all over the place. hope you like it ♡♡

 

“Hey,” Junmyeon calls out, voice soft.

Yixing’s laying over Junmyeon's lap, trying to find something to watch on netflix, loose strands of hair escaped from his ponytail. Junmyeon reaches over to tuck the strays back behind his ear, feeling fond.

“Hm?” Yixing asks, looking over over his shoulder. Junmyeon feels his heart squeeze because goodness, his boyfriend is beautiful.

“What’s a birthday boy need to do to get some kisses around here?”

Yixing sits up, abandoning netflix to press a kiss to the side of Junmyeon’s neck, then up his cheek by his ear, then the apple of cheek, then his nose, then on his mouth, his temple, then the middle of forehead, pressing a smug little smile to his skin as Junmyeon gasps a little at each kiss.

“All you had to do was ask, birthday boy.”

Junmyeon wrinkles his nose at this, feeling soft but pretending to be cheesed out at his kissy boyfriend, even though he asked for kisses.

Yixing proceeds to attack him with his sneaky tickle hands, prompting Junmyeon to wiggle and squeal and kick on reflex.

Yixing doesn’t relent despite all the breathless laughter and wriggling, and Junmyeon accidentally smacks his face amidst all the flaily limbs.

Junmyeon immediately stops as Yixing gasps at him, being dramatic. He reaches up to hold Yixing’s face in his hands, kissing the spot he just backhanded. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Yixing pouts, huffing. “I’m going to need more apology kisses than just one.”

Junmyeon kisses the spot two more times, three more times. “How many do I owe?”

“I need five for each finger and ten for the palm and one extra for good luck.”

Junmyeon blinks. “That's an awful lot. How many kisses even is that?

Yixing sits up, straddling his waist, looking offended now. “So you _don't_ want to kiss me thirty-six times?? I see how it is.”

“No, it’s just that-I mean yes I do, I just didn’t think-”

Yixing heaves a great sigh, as if bereaved. “Fine, I will give you a discount of three kisses because you are handsome, and it’s your birthday.”

Yixing leans back down into Junmyeon’s space to give him three lingering but chaste kisses on his lips. “There.”

Junmyeon has to give him more for being so cute, so he does, pulling Yixing back when he’s about to sit up to kiss him.

They wander into open mouthed kisses, to kisses down the neck, along the shoulders, and Yixing loses count but Junmyeon does not.

An hour later, after the kisses ended up getting a little out of hand, Junmyeon stops. “There. Thirty-six.”

Yixing looks up at him then, cheeks a little flushed and Junmyeon can’t help but lean back in to kiss him once more. “Thirty-seven.”

Yixing reaches up to draw his finger along Junmyeon’s side. “May I request that you make it forty-five because thirty-seven is a visually unbalanced number.

This is actually just an excuse because Yixing would like more kisses, and Junmyeon knows this, but he’s not really complaining.

 

\--

 

It’s not until much later that they end up deciding on something to watch, popcorn popped and netflix casting to the tv in their tiny living room. It’s something really cheesy, some comedy with bowling and a lot of gags.

Neither of them wanted to watch something especially emotional or serious, since they’ve both been really fried with school and work lately and just wanted a day (Junmyeon still got some work done in the morning, so it wasn’t really a whole day to begin with) to relax and just be with one another for his birthday. Nothing too exciting the day of, since the actual celebration was the coming weekend anyway.

Yixing's fingers sneak up Junmyeon’s waist, exposed by his shirt riding up as they cuddle while watching, and Junmyeon turns to nose at his cheek. "I see you mister."

Yixing just smiles n turns to kiss at Junmyeon's nose and lips, thumb moving to trace along the inside of his hip. "You got me," he breathes, his eyes lingering on his boyfriend’s mouth.

He leans forward to catch Junmyeon's mouth in a slow slow kiss, lazy and comfy and smug. "You gonna do something about it? or am I getting away with it this time?"

Junmyeon reaches forward everytime Yixing pulls away to speak, but stops at that, hovering over his mouth before nipping at his bottom lip. "Do I ever leave any of your infractions unaddressed?"

He turns around so his back isn’t to Yixing’s chest anymore, pushing him back against the couch pillows and sliding his leg up so the inside of his thigh lays across Yixing's crotch, not surprised that he's already half hard.

Yixing just hums, starting a slow grind against his thigh. "I’m sure you have. Afterall, there-"

Junmyeon cuts him off with a kiss, pressing up against his hip. "Babe, just shut up."

He rolls his hips up against Yixing's, hand snaking up behind his head to curl into his hair, little groans shared between them as they grind up against each other.

Yixing's hand, around his back, slides down to grab at his ass, fingers massaging as he pulls him closer. Junmyeon tries not to moan, but it’s a lost cause.

His mouth parts in a moan at the building pressure, and Yixing takes the opportunity to suck his tongue into his mouth, starting to really rut into the soft of his thigh, kisses wet and needy.

Junmyeon indulges him for awhile, liking how hard he is against his thigh, before he breaks the kiss, sliding up so he's sitting on Yixing’s crotch, legs bent and framing his hips on either side.

He hums, pushing Yixing's hair off his forehead. "Someone tastes like popcorn," he comments.

Yixing’s brow furrows for a second, but Junmyeon doesn’t give him a chance to say something smart before he's grinding down, biting his lip at how Yixing's clothed cock feels against his, breathy not-quite-moans escaping his lips.

They frot until they both come, sticky and melting against one another until Junmyeon decides for the both of them that they should shower, despite what Yixing says about just napping together instead.

Junmyeon makes it up to Yixing in the shower with a kiss that turns into a handjob, which turns into Yixing giving him a blowjob.

They forgot to turn off the tv, but all in all, Junmyeon thinks it’s a pretty good birthday well spent.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, they help me get through shit and help motivate me to write and live.
> 
> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)!


End file.
